1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bathroom equipment, and more particularly concerns modular apparatus of compact size incorporating a wash basin and a urinal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many commercial establishments such as restaurants, retail stores, automobile service stations and sports stadiums, bathroom facilities are provided for the convenience of the patrons of the establishment. Because such bathroom facilities occupy valuable floor space, it is desirable to minimize their space requirements. In the realm of public transportation such as airplanes, buses and trains, not only are space requirements critical, but the amount of water that must be carried to service the bathroom is also a significant matter.
Compact, space-saving bathroom equipment has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,935,774 to Kemach; 3,015,827 to Iwata; 3,458,871 to Valcervo; 4,538,864 to Medrano; 4,653,128 to Canalizo; and 5,228,152 to Fraley. In addition to providing space-saving configurations, most of the devices of the aforesaid patents seek conservation of the use of water. However, such conservation is generally achieved by routing water by gravity flow from a wash basin to a toilet tank reservoir. It is also to be noted that, in securing the sought compact configuration and water-saving features, specialized constructions are required which are either costly or difficult to install.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional bathroom fixture of compact construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bathroom fixture as in the foregoing object which conserves the use of water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fixture of the aforesaid nature which is easy to install into a small bathroom area.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a fixture of the aforesaid nature which is of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.